


Kiss me under the sky, beneath the stars

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, chaebol!jaemin, chaebol!jeno, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jaemin meets Jeno in one of the many parties he goes to and doesn't think he would fall in love with said boy that he would give up everything for Jeno but he knows he won't be alone when Jeno will stay by his side.or a nomin chaebol fic where their families hate the other and their sons fall in love in the midst of the mess.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Kiss me under the sky, beneath the stars

Jaemin considers himself as a filial child. He never disobeys his parents' order or even thinks of going against them in his whole 19 years of living. He is what people would say a chaebol as he is the heir to one of the most famous companies in Asia, especially the fact that he is the only son of his family. 

Jaemin has never encountered many things he wanted to do that his parents didn't approve of and if he did, he usually shrugs it off and accepts whatever his parents tell him. A silent signal in his head reminds him it shouldn't be that way but he hasn't found a concrete reason to not obey them.

Not until he met with the most beautiful boy he has ever seen which made his heart beat too fast like he just ran a marathon. The boy who holds the galaxy in his dark brown eyes. The boy who smiles the brightest in the room it blinds others. The boy whose eye smile could rival the sun. 

Lee Jeno.

That is the name the beautiful boy goes with. Jaemin meets him on a formal party, one out of hundreds he goes to and he wonders why he has never seen the latter before. Jaemin wants to approach the unapproachable boy who is by himself, leaning on a wall beside a random window. 

_He looks cold._ Jaemin thinks, taking a sip of the drink in his hand. He was engaging in a conversation with some people from a company he didn't care to remember its name. He believes the only reason they come to talk to him is so that he persuades his father to invest in their company and he should have been more interested in the conversation or at least looked like he was, but how can he when his whole attention is occupied by one beautiful boy?

When they don't get any response from the heir of Na Enterprises, they slowly excused themselves and Jaemin has never felt the most relief in his heart as they left. His sight never strayed away from the beautiful boy up until the moment he suddenly locks eyes with the same boy.

Lee Jeno raises his eyebrows in curiosity, obviously not recognising the pretty boy that was intently staring at him. Jaemin flushes red in the face yet he couldn't find it in himself to look away. Jeno, a bit intrigued by the pretty boy, continues their staring contest with his deep gaze that bores into Jaemin's neutral gaze. 

Jaemin feels himself looking at Jeno even when the latter was called somewhere else yet his eyes followed every single move Jeno did. Jeno makes eye contact with Jaemin and tilts his head, pointing outside. Jaemin seems a bit surprised but as Jeno leaves the party, he didn't think twice to follow after his steps. 

Jaemin walks on the only path outside. The path was surrounded by green bushes and colourful flowers he could see with the help of the antique looking lamp posts. He takes slow strides, looking around the breathtaking view along the path. 

Jaemin stops walking when he sees a familiar silhouette sitting on a silver bench. He inhales deeply as he takes light steps closer to the figure. Jaemin clears his throat to let himself known and Lee Jeno spares him a quick glance before patting the empty seat beside him.

Jaemin props himself down on the bench, hands clutching onto the seat and eyes focusing on the dark night sky filled with a few shining, sparkling stars and the petrichor that remained after the slight drizzle earlier that evening.

The two sat there silently for a while, admiring the scenery and dreamy situation–Jaemin always loved this type of atmosphere where he imagined to be with his future significant other and he doesn't mind the fact that currently the one accompanying him this night is a beautiful boy, someone he barely even knows. Jaemin's head was busy thinking and contemplating on what he should say or how the conversation should start. He nibbles on his lower lip.

To his surprise, Jeno is the one who starts the conversation. 

"It's a beautiful night,"

_Not as beautiful as you._

"Even more when I have an equally beautiful companion to accompany me," 

Jaemin's breath hitches. He didn't think Lee Jeno would be someone who can give compliments easily. A small smile spreads its way to Jaemin's face and he is glad the darkness of the night could cover his pink tinted cheeks.

"I could say the same to you," Jaemin replies after a short pause.

Jeno hums, turning his face slightly to face Jaemin. "I was talking about the moon," he says with a teasing tone, chuckling after.

Jaemin huffs and clears his throat awkwardly, a little embarrassed by his assumption. 

"But I guess the person beside me is as beautiful as the moon, or maybe even more." Jeno adds, eyes shifting back to look at the full moon. 

If Jaemin's cheeks were tinted a light pink, it has turned a flushing red. He swears to remember Lee Jeno's exact words to him this night, for memories, for being the only person to make him blush this bad. 

_Why is that?_

Jaemin wonders as he recalls his past acquaintances with some of the most sleazy yet smooth sweet talkers in parties like such. Maybe it had to do with Lee Jeno's beauty that left Jaemin awestruck or maybe the fact that Jaemin usually outflirts others, leaving them flustered instead of himself.

Maybe it had to do with Jaemin's attraction towards the young man sharing the bench with him, and maybe it wasn't just a one sided feeling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin has heard of Lee Jeno in many ways–from his parents, his friends and also his father's business partners.

Every single one had nice, amazing things to talk about involving Lee Jeno and Jaemin had to agree that most of them impressed him. He doesn't know why he has never heard of him before, but he was informed by his butler that Lee Jeno has just gotten back from Japan after a decade to his original country.

Jaemin doesn't ask further why. 

He wouldn't.

He couldn't, not when Jeno's tongue is down his throat and breathy moans leaving their lips. Jaemin barely registers how they ended up in a secluded place in the garden, the same one they visited at the party they first met–a party Jeno's family hosted which Jaemin found out later on–with a soft blanket placed underneath them. Their companion for tonight is the bright full moon, the exact one on the night of their first encounter.

Jeno kisses with longing while Jaemin reciprocates with just as much passion. They pour out their hearts to each other, revealing their deepest feelings and soft feathery touches which are too gentle, too loving. They call out each other's names into their mouths, only breaking away from the kiss to inhale momentarily. 

"Jaemin," Jeno whispers his name tenderly as if he was afraid of others listening. His kisses are soft and filled with love like he was treating Jaemin as if he is fragile. Jaemin loves this. He loves Jeno's voice, Jeno's touch and especially his kisses. 

"Jeno," Jaemin says breathlessly, panting and clinging onto Jeno's shoulders, holding him in place close to him. Jaemin basks in the silence of the night to listen to Jeno's rapid heartbeats or was it his? Jaemin can barely separate them as he closes their distance again, holding Jeno tighter like he's scared Jeno would suddenly disappear.

Jaemin and Jeno had little chance to be together for a night or even spend some time alone–that is if they managed to find a way to get past their guards and secretly run to their secret place, the garden Jeno had shown him the second time they met which was also the day Jaemin had confessed of his attraction towards Jeno yet not expecting an answer. However, Jeno doesn't let Jaemin hesitate too long as he replies him with a sweet kiss, almost like a promise but mostly to respond to Jaemin's feelings.

Jaemin has heard enough from his parents, of their nagging, yelling and lectures about Lee Jeno not being the right person for him. How Lee Jeno is someone they should not be acquainted with or build a relationship. Jaemin is tired of hearing the same words that simply tells him that he and Jeno could not be together for a much simpler reason. A family feud. 

The reason their relationship is opposed is because of a silly family feud. Jaemin tried to persuade his parents and convince them that the feud should have ended a long time ago, that it no longer had any significance to hold a grudge that long. Jeno does the same, pleading his parents to bless their relationship, saying that they had nothing to do with that past feud and everything was fine between their families now.

Ignoring their parents, both of them often sneaked out of their homes at midnight until the wee hours of the morning to be together. Sometimes they talk about the most trivial things to their complicated mess of a family, sometimes they cuddle and share each others' warmth and sometimes they share kisses from the innocent ones to the not so innocent ones. 

Tonight seems to be different. Both of them notice the slight change of air around them. Maybe it was because Jeno had again been scolded by his parents to not see the Na kid or his position as the heir of their company would go to his sister or their relative. Maybe it was also because Jaemin was threatened by his father that he would no longer be able to claim the family's company as his and be disowned.

Maybe it was everything that went wrong. What sin did the two make that they could not be together? All they did was fall in love.

And loving each other was what they did.

Jaemin pulls away from their nth kiss that night, staring straight at Jeno's darkened eyes. He's too shy to take a step further in their relationship but Jeno gives him a reassuring squeeze to his hand and Jaemin melts, letting Jeno take all of him. 

Jaemin caresses Jeno's cheekbone softly, nodding slowly while Jeno smiles with unadulterated joy as the two smash their lips together. Both of their hands roamed each others' bodies freely, touching the curves and slopes, memorising them with each touch. Their clothes are stripped off soon after. 

The night seems to slow down for them, full moon displayed high and bright in the contrasting dark sky where Jeno and Jaemin made love and they know tonight would not be their last one as they plan to embark on a new journey without their family names tied to them, without their wealth, without their reputation because, at least they know. They have each other to lean on.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this short fic uwu   
> twitter @ starwreck


End file.
